


L's Real Name

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot about Light finding out L's real name shortly after meeting the man, and the consequences of such an action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L's Real Name

**Author's Note:**

> When I was first reading the manga, I was fully expecting such a plot twist as this to be canon.

~ L's Real Name ~

Ryuk couldn't stop laughing and it was getting on Light's nerves. He knew the shinigami could see L's real name. Light didn't see what he thought was so funny, though. Of course the man's name wasn't actually Hideki Ryuga. That much was obvious.

So, what was the joke here...? Once he was alone with the shinigami, he would ask.

But once they were back in Light's room, Ryuk beat him to the punch.

"I'm not supposed to do this," Ryuk said, snickering a little. "But it's just too funny. I'm going to tell you L's real name."

"You are?" Light asked, shocked. Ryuk had already told him he wasn't allowed to things like that. "What is it?" he asked, unable to contain his excitement and greed at the prospect of being able to use the Deathnote against L.

"Light Yagami." Ryuk burst into maniacal laughter. "It's... spelled... just... like... yours!" he gasped out between laughs.

_No... it can't be. I won't be able to write THAT into the note without picturing myself..._

~end~


End file.
